


Shut Up

by pukefiend



Series: Kinktober 2017 [11]
Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Gags, Humiliation, M/M, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-12
Updated: 2017-10-12
Packaged: 2019-01-16 08:37:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12339219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pukefiend/pseuds/pukefiend
Summary: In which Dan is forced to gag Ross.





	Shut Up

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for Kinktober, day eleven. The prompt was gags.

“You’re such a brat,” Dan muttered. He was holding a shiny red ball gag in his hands, towering over Ross since Ross was on his knees. 

“I can’t believe there’s no other way for me to get you to shut up,” Danny continued. “You really need to learn to listen. You need to learn some obedience.”

Ross shifted on his knees and giggled. 

“Dan-”

“Quiet,” Dan said, his voice gruff. Ross went still and silent. 

“Open your filthy mouth,” Danny growled. 

Ross slowly let his mouth fall open, and Dan shoved the ball gag into his waiting mouth. Ross’ jaw ached, but he liked it, liked the way he was helpless to close his mouth. 

“You’ve been such an annoying little slut all night,” Dan said as he stepped behind Ross to fasten the strap of the ball gag. 

“You’re not going to be able to be a bratty bitch any more. Not with this gag in,” Danny said with a grin. He gave the strap of the gag a little tug and Ross whined as his head was pulled back.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I really appreciate comments; tell me what you liked, tell me what I can improve on. I'd be very grateful!


End file.
